


Party at Percy's

by satan_with_grey_socks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Party, at percy's, closet, paul and sally are away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_with_grey_socks/pseuds/satan_with_grey_socks
Summary: Percy is throwing a party and has invited some people. When they start playing games, things start escalating.





	Party at Percy's

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story, and I'm not sure if it's any good, so... It's mostly about Solangelo... Hope you like it.

Percy was throwing a party at his parent's house. Sally and Paul had given him permission to throw one with his (camp) friends: Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Nico, Will, Reyna, Leo and Calypso. Will thought it might be fun to go, but he felt kinda awkward around Frank and Hazel, and Percy kept looking at him. He steered clear of Nico, because every time he saw Nico and Nico looked at him, he started to blush.

After some time, about halfway through the party, Percy, Piper and Annabeth started playing some games. First just standard party games, then another one. Everyone had to put a personal item into a box. One by one they'd take an item out, at random. They'd have to go into the small back room together, and talk, kiss or whatever, for about five minutes, and then they had to come out again. No one may listen and so no one would ever know what happened inside the small back room. Will put in his First Aid pocket-kit, Percy his pen/sword, Nico a black glove, Frank a small piece of cloth, Hazel the necklace she'd gotten from Frank for her birthday, Jason his coin, Piper a bracelet, Reyna a whistle, Leo his tool belt and Calypso her hair tie. Annabeth would be the one to hold the box and stand before someone, pick something out of the box and then show it to everyone. Then everyone would know what two demigods had to go into the back room together.

Annabeth first walked over to Hazel and picked something out of the box. It was a hair tie. ''Hazel and Calypso, you two have five minutes.'' After about five minutes the two came back, while the rest of them had just talked. Then Annabeth stopped by Calypso, and picked something out of the box, Leo's tool belt. They all expected them to have been kissing there for those five minutes. Then Annabeth had picked a coin out of the box, Jason. Leo and Jason went into the room and multiple times they heard from the room a loud ''Bro!'' and they all laughed. Then followed Jason and Hazel. Because Hazel had already had her turn two times, she picked Reyna for the next. So then were Reyna and Piper, Piper and Percy and then Percy and Frank. Annabeth then pulled out a whistle, Reyna. Frank and Reyna were talking about how to run things as praetors.

Now only Wills and Nico's items were still in the box.

''Well, since we now only have two people left, who'd get paired up with each other both times, you two can get ten minutes at once, instead of two times five minutes, okay?''

Will just stood there, perplexed, while Nico already slowly walked towards the back room. Piper gave Will a small shove in the back and then he walked into the back room after Nico.

Nico was standing there, biting his lip. Will found that very sexy. The rest of the back room was quite empty, except for a single table. Annabeth walked after them and closed the door. Then Will closed the door from the inside with the key. Wills heart was beating very fast. It was quite dark in the back room, he could only see Nico's outlines.

He heard Nico say: ''S-so…'' He walked towards the sound of Nico's voice.

''This is a very weird game.'' Will sighed. He sat down, but felt something he bumped into. He stretched out his hand and grabbed the thing, not sure what it was. The fabric he felt was warm underneath and Will let go of it quickly. ''O, gods, I'm so sorry!'' he said.

''It's fine,'' Nico said, ''and you're right, this is a very strange game indeed.'' Will sat silently on the floor for about half a minute, before he said something again.

''N-Nico?''

''Yeah, what is it, Will?'' Nico asked.

''I-I know I'm rushing it a little bit maybe,'' Will sounded unsure. He reached out his hand and when he found Nico's hand, he held it. ''But I like you...like you, like you.''

Wills face became hot red. Nico's face also got red.

''I-'' Nico swallowed and stood up, ''W-Will... I''

Will knew, it was now or never. He'd have about seven and a half minute left here. He stood up, placed a hand on the back of Nico's neck, and kissed him. Nico froze when there was another pair of lips on his. Will felt Nico stiffen and was very determined to get him to relax. So Will snaked his hands around Nico's waist.

Nico's mind finally caught up with the reality, that he was kissing his long time crush, and he felt himself kissing Will back. Will smiled while kissing and slipped his hands under Nico's shirt, ran his fingers up and down Nico's spine. Nico's abdominal muscles tensed while Will did that. Will licked Nico's bottom lip gently, wanting to gain entrance. And when Nico felt Wills tongue brushing against his lips, he gasped in surprise. Will took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Nico's mouth. He pulled away and started kissing Nico's jawline and down his neck.

''You are so handsome!'' he mumbled while kissing Nico's neck.

''S-shut up...'' Nico muttered back, getting hot red once again. Will still kissed Nico's neck and every time Nico moaned a little bit.

Then Will said: ''But it's true! You really are!'' He kissed higher and higher, back towards Nico's lips. While kissing, Will slipped off Nico's shirt and then pulled off his own. He kissed Nico, wanting more. Nico let his arms rest on Wills broad shoulders and kissed Will back very, very passionately.

Then someone knocked on the door and they heard Annabeth yelling: ''That's ten minutes, time's up! Are you two coming?''

Will growled, he didn't want to end this moment, he wanted to stay here longer, with Nico. But Nico got away from him and got his shirt form the floor, as did Will now. They quickly put their shirts back on and Will turned the key.

Nico walked out, and a little behind him was Will. Nico quickly walked into the kitchen, away from the giggling demigods. He got a glass of coke and saw Will walking in.

''Hey,'' Will said. He pulled Nico close and softly asked him: ''Will you go out with me?''

Nico nodded, flustered. ''Y-yes.'' Will smiled and kissed him on top of his head. ''I love you, Nico.'' he whispered so softly, Nico could barely hear. Nico blushed.

Then Piper came walking in and saw them standing there. She cleared her throat. They looked at her, blushing even more, and quickly let go off each other. Then they left, Nico grabbing Wills hand and shadow travelling the two of them away.

**Author's Note:**

> AN1: hope you liked this one, but it's only my first attempt, so don't judge how bad it is. :)
> 
> AN2: Those reviews were great! Thanks. So I've edited it, I put in some blanks to get it organized better and so you can read it more naturally!  
> (last updated: April 25th 2017)
> 
> AN3: This is cross posted from fanfiction.net (July 16th 2017)


End file.
